theathaschroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Factions of Athas
Throughout Athas, various groups, guilds and organizations struggle to achieve their goals and interests. Some are allies, other enemies and others operating for their own personal gain and benefit. Some organizations' goals are political, others for glory, others for coin and others still for knowledge. Some guilds are well known and others secret. All employ the use of mercenaries and adventurers to further their ends. Listed below are some of the most powerful and important players in the world of Athas. Each is available as an option for player characters to join at any time, should they wish. Also included is a brief description of their mission statement and goals, as well as the region's primary headquarters. Arcanamirium (N; Nelantyr Islands) The foremost magical academy outside of Sindarduin in the world, its existence is known only to a handful of people on Athas. Practicality is emphasized there at the expense of flashiness and abstraction. Journeymen are encouraged to practice and experiment with industrial and commercial uses for magic. The Arcanamirium strives to legalize magic and use magic to innovate technology. Bellflower Network (CG; Shireland) Slavery is a common practice in southern Athas, where all manner of humanoids, but especially halflings, make up the majority of the slave workforce. The Bellflower Network is century old, ultra-secretive society of halflings, many of them freed slaves, who engage in a wide range of subversive and rebellious activities to free their people from slavery altogether. Bloodstone Brothers (N; River Kingdoms) The Border Kingdomss are rife with temporary causes, flash-in-the-pan territorial conflicts and leaders who temporarily have more money than warriors to back them up. As such, the area is a prime breeding ground and destination for mercenary groups of all persuasions. The Bloodstone Brothers are well known not only for their battle prowess, but also for their benevolent treatment of noncombatants they move among. As such, they are highly sought after by settlements who seek protection and don't want to risk becoming the target of those they hire. With them, protection comes at a price. They are in the mercenary business to make a living, but prefer to do so without harming common folk--that's just bad business. The Crows (CN) A clandestine organization of master thieves, smugglers, spies and saboteurs. They are known for their reliance, their discrepancy and the quality of their work and information. The Crows operate in secret and sell their services at an extremely high price. While they have little scruples about their jobs and little real morality to speak of, they will never turn on or betray a client and they are known to actively refuse any work from slavers. Dark Archive (Tethys) Tethys was once the center of the human culture and was an important religious site. Even though the rest of the country no longer reflects that, the extensive catacombs and vaults beneath the Grand Cathedral remain, as do their caretakers. The Dark Archive strikes to maintain order in the Vaults beneath Tethys. Seek out dangerous relics and retrieve them for proper storage and research in the Dark Archive. Study and understand hazardous phenomena, and harness these occurrences' power for the faction's benefit. Build alliances with like-minded organizations, but never allow an artifact to fall into the hands of another. The Emerald Enclave (NG) A far-ranging group that opposes threats to the natural world and helps others survive the many perils of the wild. Members of the Emerald Enclave are spread far and wide, and usually operate in isolation. Some act as guides, leading caravans through treacherous mountain passes or inhospitable terrain. Others might volunteer to help a small village prepare for a long, brutal winter. Others take up arms to combat the forces of the unnatural--such as undead or aberrations--or to secure or protect certain holy, wild places. The Exchange (LN) Although it's small compared to many other trading outfits in Athas, the faction aims to build an extensive trade network that allows it to deliver nearly any good to any location--for a price. Undermine or acquire rival monopolies while allying with powerful producers, merchants, nobles and contacts to further grow the business. Kitharodian University (LN; Spira) The Kitharodian University (aka "KU" or "the Kith") is the largest of Spira's universities and one of the largest educational centers in the known world. The Kith allows anyone to visit its campuses and it's not uncommon to see the Emperor himself, Grand Prince Stavian III, to visit during banquets and fundraisers. The educational program at the Kith is rigorous and even some of Spira's most gifted students wash out before graduation. They are known to sponsor archaeological digs and often send out agents to ruins or other locales to recover artifacts or other knowledge to further the university's understanding. Kusari-Gama (LN; Varisia) For centuries, secret cells of monk warriors have silently gathered to mold their brothers and sisters into perfect warriors. Although their martial art forms are diverse, the clans of the Kusari-Gama are united by their single-minded dedication to the perfection of their individual crafts, as well as to a secret purpose: preparing for a hidden war yet to come; the Last War. Although originating in the Jade Empire across the sea, the Kusari-Gama silently spread throughout the Varisian Peninsula and now, a millennium later, are slowly building a quiet presence across Athas. Lantern Bearers (NG; Sindarduin) Founded in response to the slaughter at Celwynvian during the first Spider Queen invasion, the Lantern Bearers (or Shin'Rakorath in the Sindari tongue) hunt their twisted drow brethren. The very existence of the drow is a source of shame to elves. To prevent that shame from spreading, committed elf rangers keep watch for drow activity, trying to keep their existence a secret from the rest of the world while searching for end the threat of the drow once and for all. Liberty's Edge (CG; Aldor) The members of Libery's Edge seek to spark revolution in decadent old empires and to civilize and educate the ignorant peoples of lost and unknown lands. They press for abolition of slavery and the punishment of those who perpetrate it. They bring the torch of freedom to the world's darkest places and banish mysticism, diabolism and fear. A member of this faction often performs acts of sabotage and diplomacy while carrying out their duties and should be willing to bend the rules of tyrannical law in order to plant the seed of liberty, even when doing so requires questionable techniques. The Lords' Alliance (Various; see below) A coalition of rulers from cities across northern Athas and Calimshan, who collectively agree that some solidarity is needed to keep evil at bay. Nobles from Aldor, Fenland, Hlondeth, Souel and Al-Kalim dominate the Alliance. The Low Rollers (CN; Souel) A thieves' guild based in the swamp town of Gambon, the Low Rollers have a reputation known across Athas. They are also known as enforcers and informants, and have their hands in various criminal activites, though they are not involved in slavery of any kind. The Low Rollers are not bandits and must be hired out by clients. They are often hired to perform impossible heists. Led by the conman and thief known as Roark. The Ninth Battalion (LG; Iron Empire) The foes of dwarves are many. Besieged throughout history as they have been, it is inevitable that from time to time, despite the best of defenses, a dwarven clan is wiped out and its few survivors are scattered. Rather than be subsumed by a neighboring kingdom, many survivors instead choose a life in the Ninth Battalion: an inter-clan of disenfranchised warriors dedicated to the stalwart defense of the dwarven people. Whenever one of the Thaigs' enemies threatens their home, the Ninth Battalion will soon be there, answering their kinsmen's call. The Order of the Gauntlet (LG; Hlondeth) Many paladins and clerics of Kord, Heironeous and others have joined this new organization, seeing it as--finally!--a way of making common cause against the evils of abroad in the world.This militant Order is ready to lash out at the moment evil acts, and not a moment before. When evil breaks laws, agreements or commonly accepted codes of conduct, the Gauntlet strikes fast and hard, without waiting for the blessings of distant temples. Evil must be met in the field and smashed, or it will swiftly overcome all. Order of the Midnight Star (Faction)|The Order of the Midnight Star (CG) An old organization originally founded by Mordenkainen the Wise himself to combat the Grey Lady, it has risen, been shattered and risen again multiple times. Its longevity and resilience are largely due to its decentralized, grassroots, secretive nature and the near-autonomy of many of its members. The Order believes that all people should be free and works to collect information and combat corruption and oppression in any form. The Order has no centralized hierarchy and exist as small cells or lone agents across Athas. The Rangers of Rikea (CG; NImbal) A group of woodland warriors, scouts, hunters and others who dwell in the wilderness and fight back against the evils that have consumed their homeland. Based primarily out of the Greenwood, the Rangers of Rikea range far and wide across Nimbal to protect her people from orcs, giants, the agents of the Grey Lady and corrupt nobles alike. They have a penchant for guerilla warfare, and waylaying corrupt nobility, robbing them and distributing the wealth among the poor and people who need it. Scarab Sages (LN; Al-Kalim) Seek and preserve the wonders of old civilizations such as the ancient Osirion Empire--especially the sage jewels that contain that desert kingdom's precious secrets. Cultivate excellence in the faction, its allies, and the enlightened, as it is from these ranks that new sages will arise. Silver Crusade (LG; Dragon Coast) Led by the retired adventurer Ollysta Zadrian, paladin of Pelor, this faction seeks to be more than just adventurers doing the bidding of petty lords for coin. Founded to be a "mercenary company with a conscience", the Silver Crusade attempt to be an organization that sends aid to the weak, destroys evil and makes the world a better place. Wayfinder's Guild (N) Members of this faction are dedicated explorers, hunters, tomb raiders, historians, vagabonds and adventurers, embodying the key tenants of their organization. They roam the farthest reaches of the world seeking lost relics and answers to riddles older than the gods. These heroes brave vine-choked jungles, ascend snow capped peaks and comb sun-seared deserts in search of buried tombs and monuments to bygone ages. Focused on exploring ruins as well as securing artifacts from those who don't appreciate them, the Wayfinders have an insatiable sense of curiosity and make excellent members of larger expeditions. They often take inspiration from the exploits of the early Wayfinder Devin Gest, aspiring to become as famous as that legendary adventurer. The Zhentarim (LE; Nimbal) The engimatic Zhentarim seek to become omnipresent and inescapable, more wealthy and powerful, and most importantly--untouchable. Everyone should fear to cross them. Their public face is much more benign, offering the best mercenaries money can buy. When a merchant needs an escort for his caravan, when a noble needs bodyguards to protect her holdings or when a city needs trained soldiers to defend its honor, the Zhentarim provide the best-trained warriors money can buy. However, the cost of doing business with the Black Network can be high.